Coffee and Conversation
by GeneaLady
Summary: The 6th in my Andrew/Colleen Courtship Series. The morning after Colleen's altercation with Mr. Collins, she has a cup of coffee with Matthew, who wants to make sure all is well.


Colleen was at the clinic helping Michaela take a medication inventory before her train left to go back to school when there was a knock at the door. Just a few months prior, Michaela wouldn't have thought twice about just calling for the visitor to enter, but since being shot, she always opened the door herself, looking first.

"Matthew!" Michaela said, surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Ma," he spoke, kissing her cheek. "Was wonderin' if I could borrow Colleen to have a cup of coffee at Grace's before her train leaves."

"Of course," Michaela smiled.

"You sure, Ma?" Colleen asked. "The reason we're doing inventory now because it goes so much faster with two people."

"I'm sure," Michaela replied. "Your brother hasn't seen you as much as I have this visit. Go."

"Thanks, Ma," Colleen kissed her mother's cheek before leaving.

* * *

"Now this is someone more your type!" Grace joked, trying to make light of the whole Patrick Collins incident.

Colleen giggled in agreement.

"What can I get ya this mornin'?" she asked.

"Just coffee, Grace," Matthew said.

"Got any hot cross buns?" Colleen asked hopefully. It wasn't Easter yet, but they were as famous as Grace's meatloaf, so she made them often in the cooler weather months, especially for those who came in for a morning cup of coffee.

"Outta the oven not even five minutes," Grace smiled.

"Sounds good!" Colleen exclaimed happily. "I'll have one with a cup of coffee please."

"Comin' right up!" Grace replied before returning to the kitchen area.

* * *

Nervous that this conversation was intended to be about Andrew, and/or Mr. Collins, Colleen made small talk with Matthew, asking him about how the repairs on his new homestead were coming.

"Here ya go folks," Grace said, putting the coffee and Colleen's hot cross bun on the table.

"Thanks, Grace. Looks delicious," Colleen replied.

"I know how much ya like my hot cross buns, so I thought ya might want a few for the train back," Grace said, handing her a picnic basket.

"Oh, Grace!" Colleen exclaimed. "You shouldn't have!"

"Nonsense," Grace dismissed. "You're my best hot cross bun customer."

"Thanks, Grace," Colleen laughed as Grace continued to her other costomers.

* * *

"You look happier, Colleen," Matthew observed. "And I'm not just talkin' about the hot cross buns."

Colleen laughed softly. "I am. Mr. Collins finally left yesterday and I can't say that I'm sorry," Colleen said, careful not to say too much, as she didn't know how much Matthew was aware of.

"I know, Andrew told me," he admitted.

"He...he did," Colleen said, nearly choking on her coffee.

"Yeah. Stopped over at my new place last night and told me. Wanted to make sure I knew you were ok," Matthew continued.

"It was scary, but I'm fine and I'm just glad he didn't hurt Andrew more," Colleen said sincerely, but hoping it didn't divulge her feelings too much.

"He also told me that he finally told you how he feels about you," Matthew added.

"He did," Colleen couldn't help smirking at his use of the word "finally".

"Andrew also asked me if I might be willing to give my blessin' on him askin' you to court him," he continued, albeit a bit more nervously.

"He did?" she replied in a mixture of shock and pride.

"Yeah," Matthew nodded. "He figured that we'd been through enough that my opinion mattered as much as Pa's."

"I'm glad," Colleen beamed.

"Do you think he's ready to be a husband?" he asked.

"Right this moment?" Colleen laughed. "No. I'm not ready to jump into marriage either, but Andrew has really matured the past several months and I know he'll make a fine husband."

"He'll let you work right?" Matthew asked. "You've wanted to be a doctor since you were 13."

"I'd assume so," she said. "He made a comment when he first arrived that he appreciated a woman who stayed home and provided meals for her husband, but in his defense, woman doctors aren't common. He's learned a lot since he's been here, thanks to Ma. And that includes that some women are able to balance family and a career. It'd be no different than if I married a farmer or a rancher and helped with chores."

"True..." Matthew said thoughtfully. "I've never thought of it that way before. I wonder if other men have."

"I doubt it!" Colleen laughed.

Matthew laughed in return.

"Pa said he was going to speak with you about Andrew," she explained, trying to hide her eagerness. "Has he?"

Matthew couldn't help but chuckle at the excitement that his sister tried in vain to hide. "No, I wanted to talk with ya first. I'm sure I will soon though."

"I'm just glad he didn't bother asking Ethan. Your, Ma's, and Pa's opinions are the only ones I need," Colleen said.

"That's one thing I like about Andrew," Matthew began. "He wants to do things right, but he knows that right is a little different for our family."

Colleen smiled as her thoughts drifted to Andrew.

Seeing whatever other confirmation he may have needed in Colleen's eyes, Matthew smiled and took out his wallet to pay for their bill. "I suppose I should let you get back to the clinic to help Ma. I'll see you at the train station when you leave."

"Thanks, Matthew," she hugged him tight when they stood. "For everything."

"No problem, little sister," Matthew said before clearing his throat of the emotion willing itself to creep up.

As Colleen returned to the clinic, she smiled. Only one may be blood, but she was extremely thankful to have such a wonderful father and brother. She only hoped that Brian and Katie would have the kind of relationship she had with Matthew.


End file.
